


Not All Heroes Have Capes

by thecaptainofallships



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Lilo friendship, Multi, may be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainofallships/pseuds/thecaptainofallships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, and Niall all get superpowers. They try to have a normal life. It starts out in high school, but after a few chapters, they aren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. First fanfiction on this website. Don't hate. I post two chapters at a time.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 1

_"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby."_

Louis hummed along as he walked to the school, not paying close attention to the people around him. All he wanted to do was get to class and get out. Maybe talking to Liam along the way. Liam was one of the few people Louis was close with. Suddenly, he bumped into a boy. His earbuds fell out of his ears. He rolled his eyes. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry," the curly-haired figure replied. He had green eyes that could make you feel guilty for everything you did. He was huge. Especially compared to Louis.

"Whatever. Just don't get in my way again, giant," Louis mumbled, walking away. He looked around, putting his phone in his pocket, along with his earbuds.

"I have a na-" the green-eyed boy tried to reply. It was too late though. Louis had already left for his locker. He sighed and went to his own, putting his backpack inside before going to class and sitting down near the front. Louis' eyes widened. The giant he had just left was in his class. He looked down at his feet until the teacher walked in. Mr. Cowell. Everyone else hated him or thought he was a dick, but Louis liked him a lot. There was going to be a field trip that day. All of the students were going in groups of five. Each group was going to a different place. No one knew their groups or where they were going. "Class, I will call of five names and for each five names, you will meet up with them and I will tell you where you are going," Mr. Cowell said. He started listing off names, putting each of the groups together and telling them where they would go. "Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Niall Horan," he called. It was the very last group.

Louis stood up, looking at Liam. Liam smiled at him even though Louis was frowning. He stood up and walked to the perky boy. A blond boy, a boy with a quiff, and the curly-haired boy he saw earlier walk over to them.

"I'm Niall," the blond one said with a heavy Irish accent.

"I'm Liam," Liam told the rest of the group, "I like your accent, Nialler." He laughed a bit at the clever nickname he came up with, making Niall laugh even harder.

"Zayn," the quiffed boy added, smiling at Liam. He was the mysterious type. They could barely tell what he was saying. He talked a few times a day. It was rare if he ever smiled.

"Louis Tomlinson," Louis mumbled, hoping the other one, he was guessing was Harry, wouldn't recognise him.

"Harry Styles," the last one claimed. "Aren't you the lad I bumped into earlier? The one that called me a giant?"

_Shit_ , Louis thought. He nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that," he muttered.

Harry laughed a bit. "Yeah, just don't call me a giant next time." Niall laughed as Mr. Cowell walked over to their group.

"Now that you're all situated, you're going to a chemical plant," Mr. Cowell told them.

"We're _what_?!" Liam shouted, loud enough for the whole classroom to hear. Louis was thankful everyone had left for their trips already.

"You heard me. Get ready." Louis sighed and looked at the rest of the group. Liam groaned. Normally he loved school, but not today.

"Okay lads, you heard him. Get ready," Liam repeated. The rest of them started to get ready, leaving the classroom to put their books away. They came back to the class, empty handed. They went to the bus together and got on, sitting section of the back. The bus started towards their location.

"Now that we know each other's names, let's really get to know each other. I'll start. I love chocolate and Toy Story," the perky boy told them. "Louis, you can go next."

Louis rolled his eyes. "I love Grease and I'm not saying a second thing because this is bullshit. I'll let the giant go next."

"I told you not to... Whatever." Harry sighed and started, "I love romantic comedies and not being called a giant, _shorty_."

"Don't call me shorty," Louis retorted.

"Why not? Would you rather dwarf?"

"I said don't."

"Lads, could you _please_ -" Liam tried to tell them before he was interrupted by Harry.

"You're just mad because you're shorter than everyone else."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Louis shouted, trying to hold back tears. He stormed closer to the front and sat down, burying his head in his palms.

"Now look what you've done," Liam remarked.

"He was being an arse."

"Well... Whatever. Zayn, you can go next."

"Great," the mysterious one commented. "I love making art, however you do it. Drawing, painting, graffiti... And I love scary and action movies."

"That's so cool, Zee," Liam returned, smiling at Zayn. Zayn smiled back.

Niall looked between Zayn and Liam. "I'm Irish and I love Grease. Same as Lou, I guess," he stated, not waiting for someone to call him up to talk.

"Mhmm." Liam nodded, staring at Zayn still. Zayn stared back, as awestruck as Liam.

"I'll go apologise to Louis," Harry told the group, getting a bit uncomfortable at Zayn and Liam. He walked to Louis' seat and sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry," he started.

Louis wiped his eyes and looked up at Harry. "How do I know you are? You're just going to fucking call me short or something again."

"Look..." Harry sighed and held back his comment about Louis calling him a giant. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad. Can you please accept my apology?"

"Fine. I'm sorry about calling you a giant." Harry smiled. "Do you want to know what Zayn and Niall said?"

"No, I heard them. Could you just stay right here though?"

"Of course." For the next hour or so, Harry and Louis talked. Zayn and Liam were complimenting each other while Niall questioned the bus driver on if he had food or not. The bus driver finally pulled up. He pushed Niall to the door and watched all five boys leave the bus. Liam took the lead, shortly followed by Zayn. Louis and Harry were behind Zayn and Niall trying to keep up with the four other boys.

Shortly after they entered, there was shouting. Everyone was running around, trying to keep everything in order.

"What's going on?!" Liam shouted over the noise.

"I don't know!" Louis replied. He watched Liam fall to the ground. "Wait, what the hell just happened?!" The others started falling down, one by one. The last thing Louis saw was Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Louis woke up with a groan. He sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the same place. He was back in the bus. Why was he back here again? What happened back there? He had so many questions, but the only one he wanted answered right now was where the rest of the lads were. He walked around the bus, calling out as he walked, "Harry?! Liam?! Niall?! Zayn?! Anyone?!" 

The bus driver turned around. "Glad to see you're up. The rest of your friends are sleeping in the back. I didn't want to wake them up by putting them with the loudest of the group." He turned back to the wheel, beginning to drive back to the school.

 "I'm not the loudest!" Louis protested.

 "Whatever you say, kid."

 Louis rolled his eyes and walked to the back, finding Niall first. He shook him until he woke up.

 "Let me sleep, you shower of cunts!" Niall groaned.

 Louis was about to protest when something suddenly came over him. "Okay, have a nice sleep." His eyes widened. What did he just say? He was supposed to make Niall get up. And he would obviously protest a name like that. He shook his head and looked around. He found Harry and shook him awake the same way he did for Niall. "Wake up."

 Harry groaned and pushed Louis. Louis fell backwards, into the side of the bus, leaving a dent where he fell. 

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Louis shrieked.

"I-I'm sorry," Harry stuttered, "I didn't realise. I thought I was just pushing you gently. I'm so sorry, Lou."

The small boy stood up and sighed. "Could you just get up? Since you hurt me and all?"

"Of course," Harry replied, standing up and taking Louis' hand, trying not to squeeze too hard. They found Liam curled up next to a cat.

"Li, get up." Louis ordered. "And where the hell did you get the cat?!"

Liam squinted up at Louis. "What cat? Where's the rest of them? Zayn and Niall?"

"Niall's sleeping and we haven't found Zayn."

Harry picked the cat up. "Maybe it's a stray. I love cats. Could we keep it?" he asked Louis with a smile. Suddenly, the cat got bigger and Harry was now holding Zayn bridal style. He screamed and dropped the quiffed boy. "What the hell?!" 

"Why were you carrying me is the better question!" Zayn shouted.

"You were a cat, you idiot!"

 "No, I was cuddling with Liam and you suddenly pick me up! Seriously, what's wrong with you, creep?!"

 Harry stepped back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Of course! Because you just go around picking people up, thinking nothing will be wrong! Now I can see why Louis hates you!" Zayn stormed off, Liam running after him.

 Liam sighed and grabbed onto Zayn's shoulder. "You were a cat. I saw it myself. Please, don't be mad at anyone."

"I... Liam, I'm sorry for getting mad at Harry. It was a bit odd when he picked me up though," he mumbled.

 "Don't worry about it. Just go and apologise to Harry, okay?"

Zayn nodded and walked over to Harry. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Oh, so now that Liam talked to you, you're all of the sudden sorry that you hurt him?!" Louis enquired, his voice cracking at the end. "Niall and Liam are the only two who haven't pissed me off today and even Niall pissed me off a little!" Louis growled, pointing at Niall. Ice started covering the blond boy who was still asleep.

"Well, I-" Zayn started before being interrupted by Liam.

"What did you just do?! You've killed Niall!" Liam shouted. He punched Louis in the stomach, his clothes starting to burn off of him.

 Louis shrieked. "I'm on fire!" He pulled his shirt off and threw it at Liam, the rest of it falling apart and becoming ash.

 Louis crossed his arms, shivering. Harry sized Louis up, biting his lip. As much as he wanted him to stay shirtless, he also wanted Louis to be happy and not cold. He pulled off his own shirt and put it on Louis. It was bigger on Louis than he expected, but it was kind of cute. Harry smiled, but Louis frowned.

 "Why did you give me your shirt?" he asked, staring at Harry's chest.

 "Because you looked cold," Harry told him as Liam walked to Niall.

 Liam ran his hand over the ice. It started to melt as he did. _Maybe I have a power,_ Liam thought. _Maybe I can do anything with fire. And Zayn is a shapeshifter. I would be perfect when Louis fucks things up._

 Niall blinked as he was fully out of the ice. He was soaking wet and he looked like Leonardo DiCaprio in Titanic when he was dying.

 "Wh-what happened?" the Irish boy stuttered.

 "Louis trapped you in ice. You missed a lot."

 Niall nodded. "Pick me up and take me to Louis," he ordered. 

"No, I'm not going to pick you up."

"Do it," Niall repeated.

 Liam blinked. He almost denied the request again, but he didn't. He didn't know why, but he picked Niall up. He carried him to Louis.

 "Why are you carrying Niall?" Louis asked.

 "Why are you wearing Harry's shirt?" Niall retorted.

"I asked you first." 

"Answer me."

 Louis raised an eyebrow. "He put it on after Liam burned my shirt," he answered. 

Liam suddenly realised something. _Niall's power was mind control._ "We all have superpowers!" he burst out.

"What was that, Liam?" Harry questioned.

"Whatever happened in that plant changed us. It gave us powers. I can control fire, Louis can control ice, Zayn is a shapeshifter, and Niall has mind control. I'm not sure about Harry though."

"Actually, I think I have super strength or whatever. Earlier, I pushed Louis into the bus by barely even pushing him. So, that would explain you burning Louis' shirt, Louis freezing Niall, and Zayn being a cat."

"So, what do we do now?"

"We try to have a normal life."


End file.
